In electronic gaming systems, progressive jackpot wheels allow a player to win a progressive jackpot depending on where the progressive jackpot wheels land. With multi-level progressive jackpots, contributions to the multi-level progressive jackpots are received when wagers are placed. If a progressive jackpot is not won, the progressive jackpot continues to grow until the progressive jackpot is capped. While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for new gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.